An Overdue Conversation
by MagPie003
Summary: There's a long list of topics they never brought up. An overdue conversation on one of those topics causes some unexpected healing. Spoilers for season 2, especially 2x06. Of course, I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

"I thought today was your day off, Audrey." Duke observed as she came down the steps. Audrey sighed inwardly. Yes, Tuesdays were her normal day off. She knew that and so did he. Convincing Nathan that she needed to be at work would take enough energy as it was. She didn't need to convince Duke as well.

"Isn't today taco day?" She asked, ignoring his remark.

"Those were last night's specials. The drawings are better if I finish my coffee first." He explained, gesturing to the mug in his hand, not missing the dodge. Before he could call her on it, Audrey's cell phone chimed to signal an incoming text. "New case keeping you busy?"

"Not quite," she answered as she viewed the message, looking a little pleased. "Chris just wanted to tell me that he's sending me a surprise he picked up on his trip."

"Trip?"

"Yes, he's in London doing whatever marine biologists do to get grant funding." Explained Audrey. "He'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Wait, he actually left?" Duke asked, a little more surprise in his voice than he'd planned. A memory flashed through his mind of Audrey alone on the deck after the worst day off possible.

"Um, yeah. Last Thursday." She answered, confused by his tone. "Miss gazing adoringly at him already?"

"No." Duke stated emphatically looking as disgusted as if she'd suggested kissing a rat. "I'm just surprised he actually went."

"Why not?"

"Why not? The last time you two were talking about that trip was when…was last Tuesday." He replied, wincing a little at his weak fumbling. In spite of both his and Nathan's best efforts, Audrey's last day off had been added to the increasing list of things they never talked about. The only reason he knew anything about it at all was that Nathan had filled him in.

"You heard us?" She started, a mixture of annoyance and confusion on her face.

"It was kind of hard not to. Nate and I were only a few feet away." He almost apologized, feeling a touch guilty. The guilt just made him feel silly. After all, he couldn't help what he'd overheard, right? Especially when one of the people talking was a friend who looked like she was about to collapse. Come to think of it, Audrey still looked like she was one step away from a collapse. Her eyes looked so haunted. Was she sleeping at all?

"Well, since you were paying such careful attention, you'll remember that I was the one encouraging him to go." Audrey reminded him, more aggravation surfacing. Did they really think she was so fragile that they had to keep tabs on her private conversations?

"I know you did. I just can't believe he didn't even try to stay considering everything that had happened." He said. Outrage rose up on him at the thought that Audrey had been discarded like a broken doll. Sure, she had told him to go, but, Chris could've at least _tried_ to care.

"We never talked about it," she admitted, "I was just…it didn't come up."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Duke replied, some of the anger at Chris gone. When she looked surprised he added, "I had hoped you'd at least talk to him if not me or Nathan."

"I don't need someone to hold my hand and lie to me about everything being all right." Audrey told him coldly, feeling some real anger of her own. Duke frowned slightly at her inference. It made her feel sorry and angrier at the same time.

"You might not need it, but,-"

"But what?" She exclaimed. The concerned frown deepened as he held up a placating hand. If he wasn't careful, this would dissolve into a fight. Audrey looked more than ready for one. While he was glad to see some spark taking over the haunted look in her eyes, he doubted it would help matters.

"It's just not good to keep secrets bottled up." Duke cautioned quietly.

"This is coming from the man who hit on me for months when he was actually married?" She snapped.

For a moment, neither one could say anything. Audrey had regretted her words the moment they'd flown out of her mouth. Of all the comebacks she could've used, that was definitely the wrong one. She looked at him, horrified, as something Audrey had never seen before flashed in his eyes. Then, his face slid into an unreadable mask.

"Well, I guess I would be an expert then, huh?" He finally replied with a smile that looked more like bared teeth.

"Duke, I-"

"You have a nice day now, Officer Parker." He cut in before turning wipe down the chalk board.

Audrey took the hint and slowly walked to her car. A cold feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she recalled the look on his face. His defensive wall had come up a second too late for her to miss his true reaction. The look on his face wasn't the exaggerated wounded puppy look he wore when she turned down a boat ride, or, refused to cancel a parking ticket. This was something quite different; something that had hit him right in his core.

This time, she had really hurt him.

_Author's Note: While I think the writing on the show is phenomenal, it did bug me a little that Audrey never confronted Duke after Evie's appearance. This story came out of that. More to follow soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey felt like a fool sitting in her car in the station's parking lot. The idea that she could've gotten away with coming into work had been pure fantasy. The fantasy had lived only an hour inside the station because Nathan had been in an early morning meeting about complicated small town red tape. He noticed the light on in her office when he stepped out for a break before the next unnecessary meeting. While there was no reproach in his eyes as he entered her space and shut the door, there was also no room in them for argument. He didn't reprimand her for coming in on her day off. Instead, he gently suggested that she'd forgotten which day it was. Before she could disagree, he pointed out that it was no wonder given how crazy their case load had been lately. In fact, he added, still gently, he was already going to have a hard enough time justifying all the overtime already logged in that month. It was easy for her to read between the lines. Audrey just nodded in agreement as she turned off her computer and rose to go. Any real desire to convince him to let her stay had drained away on the drive over. The lack of protest seemed to worry Nathan. Much to her relief, however, he didn't ask if she was all right. Audrey really didn't have the energy to lie. She was exhausted and a little numb. As she left, he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Along with the friendly gesture came the promise he'd check in later. All she could do was nod before heading a little too quickly out the door. If she'd glanced back, she'd have seen him still staring with that look of concern before reaching for the phone in his pocket.

The morning rolled over in her head again as she turned on the ignition. It was only 10:00 AM and the day had already been a complete disaster. It was tempting to go home and just crawl back into bed. However, the idea of potentially running into Duke as he finished drawing the happy taco guy shot the temptation down. Keen regret twisted in her gut along with everything else that was already twisted up inside her as she recalled the shock and pain in his eyes. Of all the things she could've said, why had she thrown that in his face? It wasn't like she'd been broken-hearted when Evie showed up. Or, that it had been the first time he'd lied or hidden something. He wasn't a boy scout; she knew that. The truth was she didn't know why the omission had hurt so much. Or, why she'd bring it up now after she'd ignored it for so long to prevent hurting _him_. The words had spilled from her mouth before her brain could catch up to them. Blinking back tears, and berating herself for their existence, she steered her car out onto the main street. Since Plan A for her day off hadn't worked, it was time for Plan B. Audrey was going to get herself a big bottle of wine and an even bigger box of cupcakes. Then, she would hide away from the world until she was allowed to bury herself in her work again…

An hour and a half later she pulled into the Grey Gull's parking lot. The bottle and box were in tow as well as an armload of groceries. Thankfully, Duke didn't appear to be around. Even if he was, it wasn't like he'd come looking for her anytime soon. Not wanting to take any chances, she grabbed all her bags at once. Halfway up the stairs, she realized her mistake as she tried to get her keys out while still holding everything. Before the eggs or wine bottle met an early end, they were taken off her hands.

"God forbid you make two trips." Duke complained, exasperated.

"Thanks." She replied as she fished out her keys, too surprised to say anything else.

As they entered the apartment and set her bags on the counter, he continued to tease and scold her for her lack of patience. Still in shock, she put away the perishables half listening to him. It completely threw her. He was standing in her kitchen chatting away as if everything was fine. The smile, tone of his voice, and easy posture were all perfectly in place. As far as he was concerned, that morning's conversation was another thing they'd never discuss. While some part of her was tempted to play along, and maybe even grateful for the easy out, she just couldn't. The more he smirked, the more the cold regret in her stomach spread. Seeing that mask, and knowing what it meant, spurred her to talk.

"I'm sorry," Audrey said softly. Duke froze in mid lecture and stared. Swallowing hard, she explained, "about what I said this morning. It was cruel."

Duke continued to stare at her. Slowly, the mask started to fall away and a broken look replaced it. For a moment, she thought he would just turn and walk out the door. Or, say something equally cruel back. Instead, he seemed to deflate as he leaned against her kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry, too." He sighed.

"You were just concerned for me," she protested, "I shouldn't have-"

"No, not about that. I'm sorry about not telling you about Evie." Duke corrected with a sad smile. "I should have."

"Duke, come on, we're friends. It's not like we were dating or anything." Audrey deflected. "This morning, that was… I don't know what that was."

"It was going to come up at some point. Actually, I'm kind of surprised it took this long."

"Were you waiting for me to say something?" She asked, putting away the last bit of the groceries. It was good to have something occupy her hands.

"I guess so." Duke replied. "When you didn't, I figured…well, like you said, we're just friends. We weren't dating. Not that I didn't try of course."

"Duke, I didn't-" She began, looking away as she gathered up the empty grocery bags, anxiety adding to the cold.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He interrupted as he took her arm and gently steered her to fully face him. Letting go before she could pull away, he continued, "I'm glad we're friends; more than you realize."

"Likewise." Audrey replied, smiling as the anxiety and cold lessened. There was more sincerity in his eyes than she'd ever seen.

"That's good to hear," he agreed, smiling back. "I just wish you'd let me be one to you more often."

"Um, you did push me out of the way of killer vines the other week." She pointed out with a laugh. "And I'm pretty sure you're the same guy who reduced the rent on this place just so I could move in."

"Not quite what I meant." He explained with a small chuckle. "Look, I know you don't need someone to hold your hand. Or, to talk to about the troubles, or, anything else going on around here. Just know I'm here when and if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks. I will definitely keep that in mind." She said. While the offer had always been implied in the past, having it actually vocalized comforted her in a way she didn't expect. An easy silence fell as she finished tidying the counter. The only items left out were the wine bottle and box of cupcakes.

"You know, I almost brought it up myself a couple of times after Evie came around." He ventured, feeling she was owed a better explanation.

"Why didn't you?"

"There was so much going on as it was and…" he faltered, trying to find the right words and giving up with another sigh. "Audrey, I don't really know why. What I did know is that you were already dealing with enough from everything else that was going on and I didn't want to add to it."

"Which is exactly why I didn't say anything to you. I didn't want to make what you were going through worse." She confirmed. "Though, I'm guessing that didn't work."

"No," he admitted quietly. "Did it work for you?"

"No." Audrey replied with a slight shake of her head.

"I am sorry." He repeated, sincerity still in his voice and eyes.

Duke fully expected her to shrug off his apology with another deflection or maybe a teasing remark. Neither one was really comfortable with the subject, or, talking about their feelings at all. Therefore, he was more than a little surprised when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Only Audrey remembered the first time she had hugged him. The moment had been lost in the repeats she so badly wanted to forget. This time, however, was something he would always remember.

"Water under the bridge." She promised, giving him a final squeeze before pulling away. "And I'm sorry for how I brought it up."

"Also, water under the bridge." Duke assured her, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks." Warmth replaced the cold inside her as his words. Someday, she would ask him what had happened with Evie. Someday, he'd tell her about the night in Miami where Evie left him holding the bag and all the heartbreak that betrayal incurred. For now, though, this was enough. Unlike earlier in their conversation, things really were back to normal.

"So, I'm taking it that the reason you're back here so soon is that Nathan put his foot down when he saw you?" He asked once she had fully stepped away.

"He pointed out that I may have forgotten what day it was." Audrey replied, a little sheepishly.

"Really? Never thought I'd agree with Nathan, but, slips in memory are all the more reason you can't be burning the candle at both ends." Duke concurred semi-seriously. Audrey rolled her eyes at the teasing, but, was secretly grateful they were back to their usual banter.

"I guess I just wanted a distraction from thinking too much about…things." She said.

"I meant what I said before about if you wanted to talk." He reminded her gently.

"Duke, I'm not even at the point where I can think about it, let alone talk." Audrey replied.

"When you are ready though…"

"Definitely." She confirmed with a smile he readily returned. Even though she hadn't fully described what was troubling her, he took the admission as a big step.

"Were those part of your plans for distracting yourself?" Duke asked, gesturing to the wine and cupcakes.

"Maybe. Okay, yes." She admitted after he gave her a look. He moved past her to put the pastries and the wine in the cupboard.

"Okay then," he began after they were put away, ignoring her protests. "Time for Plan B."

"That was my Plan B." She complained.

"No, _my_ Plan B. Even I can come up with a better plan for distractions than booze and a sugar bender." He countered as his phone chimed. Duke smiled at the incoming message. "And it looks like part of my plan has just arrived."

"Huh?"

"Nathan's down stairs. He wants to know if we're ready for lunch. If you're not too ticked at him that is." He explained. When she looked confused he teased, "How do you think I knew to keep an eye out for when you came back?"

"Oh." Was all she could say as she realized what the conversation between the two men must have sounded like. Instead of feeling aggravated, she again felt unexpectedly comforted. It was still a new experience to have people around who cared about her. However, it was one that she liked.

"Word to the wise, sweetheart," Duke advised as he guided her out the door. "Some guys take what you say at face value because they can't be bothered to do otherwise. Even if they know better. Some are willing to call on someone who annoys the hell out of him just to help a friend who's having a rough time."

"That is something to think about." She agreed. Seeing the tall man smiling shyly at her at the bottom of the steps, Audrey knew that it was something she would think about for a long time.

**_Author's note: Hope that you enjoyed the story. I love writing D/A fics from the friendship perspective. Thank you all for the constructive reviews. Hopefully, I will be adding a new story to the archive soon regarding tying a loose end or two from the N/A perspective. Goodness knows there are a ton to pick from. Special thanks to DoublebinConnecticut for the topic suggestions._**


End file.
